Edgar Stiles
Edgar Stiles was an intelligence analyst with CTU Los Angeles. He frequently expressed reluctance to defy authority, but was convinced on several occasions to do so by friend and fellow analyst Chloe O'Brian. Edgar was killed during a Nerve gas attack on CTU during Day 5. Background Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Applications - New York University :Graduated with honors Work Experience * Intelligence Analyst, CTU Los Angeles * Internet Protocol Manager, CTU Los Angeles :Expertise: Operating systems, distributed systems, informational retrieval and wireless networks. Trojan Horse Edgar was used briefly in Trojan Horse. He was supposed to examine schematics and find a way into the terrorist-controlled Chamberlain Auditorium. He remembered that his mom used to work there, and remembered about sub-basements that weren't on schematics. This helped Jack Bauer and his teams find a way into the building, and ultimately defeat the imminent threat. Day 4 At the beginning of Day 4, Edgar had worked at CTU Los Angeles for just over a month. Chloe O'Brian mentioned that he was so nervous his first two weeks that she had to do his work for him. Chloe noticed that she was being monitored, so she got Edgar to break protocol and steal satellite. Marianne Taylor noticed, and she got Edgar to do things for her, or she would get Edgar to lose his job. Chloe was released from CTU, and she didn't rat Edgar out. Marianne continued to use Edgar, until he replied, "Just because you overheard that conversation between Chloe and me doesn't mean that I'm your bitch." When the U.S.'s 104 nuclear reactors went into meltdown, Edgar singlehandedly wrote and executed a program to retake them from terrorist control. Edgar's program ended up saving all but six from meltdown. However, of the remaining reactors, one was the San Gabriel Island, near which his mother, Lucy lived. He tried to use his connections at CTU to save her, but the military resources in the area were so strained that no one could be spared. Despite his grief and anger at her death, Edgar continued to work and contribute to stopping the terrorist threat. Later, when Chloe returned to work after having resigned, the two bickered for several hours over which one was the other's boss. Edgar insisted that he was still Head of Comm, as he had been promoted in her absence. However, when Chloe had to go into the field for the first time, Edgar told her she was the best analyst they had and reassured her that he would keep everything running smoothly on the CTU end. Day 5 attack.]] At the begining of Day 5, Edgar was able to warn Chloe O'Brian of the threat to her life without even knowing she was being targeted. After wondering why Chloe was taking so long to show up to work, he decided to call her. As Chloe was about to enter her car, Edgar told her the news about Tony and Michelle, and how Michelle was killed by a car bomb. Before Chloe could open her car she looked around and saw someone was watching her. Thanks to Edgar's warning she was able to get away, and get help from Jack. Later on in the day, Edgar learned about Spenser Wolff's relationship with Chloe. After Spenser was found to be a mole for Walt Cummings, he was taken into custody. However, shortly after this, he was brought back out to help with an operation that Jack Bauer was about to undertake. When the operation was finished, Chloe fired Spenser and told him to go home. As Spenser walked away, Edgar told her she did the right thing. Chloe quickly told Edgar to shut up, and walked away, but Edgar just gave a big smirk to himself as he continued to do his work. Then just before CTU was attacked with Sentox VX, Edgar was busy with his workload when co-worker Carrie Bendis tried to warn him of something going wrong in the CTU basement area. Edgar ignored her, and forced Carrie to go check it out herself. When CTU learned that someone had infiltrated CTU, a lockdown began. Edgar, then wondering where Carrie was, went out to go find her. However to his surprise when he arrived in the CTU basement Carrie had been killed. Edgar then called Chloe to ask her what is going on, and Chloe told him to get out of the building. The nerve gas consumed CTU, but Chloe was able to lockdown three rooms in which the survivors took refuge. After most of their co-workers fell down and died one by one, Edgar came running into the bullpen. Seeing that Chloe was sealed in the situation room, he knew there was nowhere for him to go. Before dying, he uttered Chloe's name, and fell to the floor. Chloe watched helplessly as he died in front of her. At the end of the day, Bill Buchanan gave Chloe O'Brian a picture of her and Edgar together that Edgar had saved in his personal belongings. Memorable Quotes * Chloe O'Brian: As usual, Edgar, we can't hear you. Also, where's your laptop in case you need to pull data? * Edgar Stiles: I'm sorry, I'll speak up. And, uh, I don't need my laptop, I have everything memorized. * Chloe O'Brian: Jack can find the hostile if he's allowed to follow him, but Driscoll won't let him. * Edgar Stiles: That's her call. * Chloe O'Brian: She's wrong. * Edgar Stiles: That's your opinion. These decisions are not ours to make. * Bill Buchanan: Were you able to identify the terrorists from the photos Jack sent? * Edgar Stiles: Still no matches on the watch list. I tried three different coding arrays. * Bill Buchanan: Did you try widening the parameters? * Edgar Stiles: If it was any wider, we could use the phone book. * Edgar Stiles: (to Marianne Taylor) Just because you overheard that conversation between Chloe and me doesn't mean I'm your bitch. * Chloe O'Brian: You're a geek, Edgar, but you're a good guy. Stay that way. * Edgar Stiles: I don't really have a choice. * Edgar Stiles: I shouldn't do this, Curtis. I could faint. I feel very nauseous. I have low blood sugar. * Curtis Manning: It's just Driscoll and Heller. * Edgar Stiles: Driscoll's in there too?! * Edgar Stiles: I'm sick of people talking to me like I don't know what I'm doing - especially people who don't actually work here. (to Tony Almeida, temporarily reinstated at CTU) * Edgar Stiles: (last words) Chloe... * Chloe O'Brian: (inaudible) Edgar... Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Sources * Edgar Stiles' Fox.com profile Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar Stiles, Edgar